


Daddy's Day!

by NobleHouseOfBlack



Series: Little Sammy and Daddy Gabriel [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AB/DL, Age Play, Candy Cereal, Daddy Gabriel, Dd/lb, Father's Day, Fluff, Infantilism, Little Sam, Little!Sam, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sam is so sweet ok, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, daddy gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleHouseOfBlack/pseuds/NobleHouseOfBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam planned the best father's day ever for his daddy. Of course, Gabriel wasn't expecting it one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Day!

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling some father's day feels and Sam wanted to do something special for Gabe so here you go it's not very long but yeah

Little Sam dug through his arts box. It was just a box filled with paint, paper, markers, crayons, glitter, glue, and anything else that he had asked his daddy for. It was by no means organized, there were things everywhere, but Sam figured it was organized chaos. That’s what his daddy said, anyways. 

But today was a special day. He didn’t think his daddy knew it but it was Father’s day! Gabe wasn’t really his dad or anything and their relationship was different from most but Sam just wanted to let Gabriel know how important their little/daddy relationship was to him. 

Which is why he begged Dean for a break from hunting for the weekend so he could spend it with Gabe. Saturday was his Big day, he was Big all day and spent it with Gabriel kissing and snuggling on the couch while they watched silly movies that Little Sam wasn’t allowed to watch. But when he woke up, he was little and it was perfect ‘cause his daddy was sleeping so he could do his present real quick.

Sam wasn’t the best artist but he sure tried and every time he made something, his daddy acted like he was the best artist ever in the whole world. Which is why Sam decided to paint him a special card.

He got white paper out and all of his paints. Normally, his daddy insisted on being in the room with him while he painted ‘cause it could “make a mess” or whatever but Sam couldn’t let him know it was secret! He was just gonna be real careful with the paints.

Putting his paper down on the table, he got to work. He focused on using yellow for the words, his big hand gripping the brush awkwardly as he wrote shakily, ‘Happy Daddy’s Day Daddy! I love you!’. Proud of himself, he got to work on pictures.

Of course, Sam drew all types of candy and hearts because daddy loved candy and Sam loved daddy. He added a picture of them both holding hands - stick figures but he got the heights right! Satisfied with the card, he carefully grabbed it and ran to the kitchen to let it dry on the counter, leaving a huge mess of paints on the table. Oh well. 

Next, was breakfast in bed. But he wasn’t allowed to use the stove so he had to be creative. Since daddy liked candy so much, why not make a candy cereal? He was so smart sometimes. 

Kneeling on the floor with daddy’s hidden bag of candy and a bowl, Sam started unwrapping each candy individually and breaking them up to be small pieces. Once he had enough, he poured the milk into the bowl until it overflowed and dropped a spoon in the brown concoction. There were paper sticks from lollipops sticking out, little brown specks from the chocolate, and floating colors from all the hard candy. He thought it was perfect.

Lifting it ever so carefully, he began walking to his daddy’s room, trying his best not to spill everything but there was a trail of milk and candy behind him anyway. Setting the bowl on the nightstand, he made sure his daddy wasn’t awake yet before he darted out of the room to get his card. 

When he returned he jumped onto Gabriel’s chest and kissed his face. 

“Daddy! Daddy! Wake up!” He exclaimed, holding the, now dry, card to his chest. 

Gabriel hadn’t been sleeping at all, of course. He was an angel, he didn’t need to sleep, he only chose to when Sam was sleeping so he could be cuddled all night. But when he had heard his little boy wake up and try his best to be sneaky as he went around the house, he had been awake instantly. Daddies need to be on the alert for mischievous little boys, after all. 

What he wasn’t expecting was breakfast in bed and an excited Sammy clinging to something like his life depended on it.

“I’m up, I’m up!” Gabriel laughed, sitting up to move Sam into his lap. “Where’s the fire?”

“No fire!” Sam giggled, bouncing excitedly on Gabe’s thighs. 

“Then why on earth do I have such a bouncy little boy so early in the morning?” Gabriel asked, poking Sam’s dimples, only making them deepen as Sam grinned wider.

“‘Cause it’s daddy’s day!” Sam finally exclaimed, holding out the card. 

“Daddy’s day? Is it really?” Gabriel asked, a little surprised as he took the card. He didn’t think they’d be celebrating that. After all, Sam had the worst father the first time around and his only other father figure, Bobby, was dead. But when he looked at the card and Sam’s bright face, he couldn’t help but feel beyond touched. 

“Mhm! I wanted to tell you how much I love you and what a perfect daddy you are. So I made you candy cereal and a special card. Do you like it, daddy?” Sam asked, leaning against Gabriel’s chest to wrap his arms around his neck. 

“I love it Sammy, thank you so much.” Gabriel said softly, wrapping his arms around Sam and hugging him like his life depended on it. “But what do you say about pancakes, instead?” 

Sam’s excited squeal and laughter made Gabriel feel like he was the luckiest person in the entire universe. 

His first father’s day was amazing and he just couldn’t wait to experience more holidays with the most important man in his life.


End file.
